When you learn that there is no magic in a gun
by Elithraniel
Summary: The boys from Gundam Wing end up at Hogwarts, and learn more than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is just I, Elithraniel, responding to Selena-Wolf's challenge. This is a Gundam Wing and Harry Potter crossover, by the way. Beware, I have this sort of knack to somehow connect all of my stories to the Lord of the Rings, but I will really try to resist this time! I hope you like it!  
  
***  
  
"When you learn that there is no magic in a gun"  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry hadn't ever heard of this situation at all before. Usually the only new students were First Years, and they were all around eleven. But filings in behind the First Years on the first day of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts were five other boys about his age. A tall one with brown hair that fell over one of his eyes, another with brown hair who was wearing spandex, a rather small one with a long brown braid, a quiet-looking blond one, and one with shiny black hair who looked to be from somewhere like China.  
  
"Hey, Ron, look! Who do you think they are?" Harry asked his best friend Ron, and pointed up to the five other boys.  
  
"I don't know. I would have said they could be Fifth Years who just accidentally got mixed into the First Years, but I don't recognize them at all." Ron replied.  
  
Just then, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, called for quiet. He cleared his voice and said "This year we have many students Second Year through Seventh Year who are returning to us. We also have many new First Years to welcome into our school. We also have five new students entering their fifth year, although they have not gone to Hogwarts previously." Murmurs ran through the crowds of curious students. "Quiet, quiet please; I will explain. Although they are not around the age of eleven, we would like them to enter into our school. They have not learned magic previously, but we are placing them with the Fifth Years because of their age. They will be sorted now with the First Years, and through our the year they will be taking some classes with the students First Year through Fourth Year, but they will still be counted as Fifth Years." He looked out over the crowd. "Are your appetites for knowledge satisfied for the moment?" he asked. When no one asked any more questions, he nodded, and the sorting process began.  
  
***  
  
Well, I know it's not too long, but I need to go find some way to decide which houses the G-Boys are going to be put in. Until then, please please please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow!! Thank you everyone who reviewed! That means YOU: Hermweasly^_^ , Elf, Dragonlet, Pyra, nut job, and noname! Also, thank you so much for all of the suggestions for which houses the G-Boys should be in! You all really helped me a lot and gave me encouragement! Believe me, I really appreciate it!  
  
***  
  
The names of the first years began to be read out, and each of them put on the Sorting Hat and then joined their House. When the name "Chang Wufei" was called, the first of the five new boys came up. The hat sat on his head for a little while, then shouted "SLYTHERIN!" (A/N: I had to debate much over this decision, because I had two suggestions for Ravenclaw, and two suggestions for Slytherin. In the end, it came down to re-watching my DVDs a few dozen times and keeping score.) He went and sat down at the Slytherin to cheers.  
  
The next of those five was "Duo Maxwell". The boy went to sit on the stool, his long braid bobbing behind him. A few giggles and whispers erupted from the female students. The hat didn't even need to tough his head, and it shouted "GRIFFINDOR!" (A/N: This one hardly even seemed debatable.) The braided boy ran off the join the cheering Griffindor table.  
  
The third of the five to be called was "Heero Yuy". (A/N: Heero totally wears spandex, Drangonlet! (No offense meant, of course!!)) He walked silently up to the stool, face portraying nothing. After a few moments on thinking, the hat shouted "SLUTHERIN!" (A/N: Even as I type this, I'm still debating.) He walked off and joined the cheering Slytherins.  
  
The forth one was "Trowa Barton". If Heero was emotionless, he was nothing compared to this boy. He let himself betray nothing of however he felt. It took a few moments, but eventually the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" (A/N: This took a little thinking, but more people wanted Ravenclaw, and I like to oblige.) The Ravenclaws cheered as the tall boy sat down with them.  
  
The last of the five to be called was "Quatre Winner". The hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" almost right away. (A/N: Not much to say here, it was too easy.) The blond boy quickly joined the cheering Hufflepuffs.  
  
Before long all of the new students were sorted, and after the banquet each house headed to their common rooms. Each of the five shared a silent look with each other before being led away with their houses.  
  
***  
  
Please, you must forgive my sort chapters, I just don't have a lot of time to write lately. Anyhow, I hope you liked it, and please please please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I am sososososososososooooooooo sorry to everyone for not updating in so long! You just wouldn't believe how busy I've been! But I got my own computer for Christmas, so now I'll be able to write a lot more!  
  
Thank you SOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed! You people are great, and I don't think I could ever possibly thank you enough!! That means YOU: Hermweasly^_^, Elf, Dragonlet, pyra, nut job, noname, Chris, Silverdrake, Dragonlet (again!), Chris (again!), Pyra (again!), Mungo Jerry, _______, Selena-Wolf, Black Robed One, vampirequeen02, Raydias, and TatraMegami!!!!!!  
  
Y'all are the reason why this story even exists, and I hope you please keep reading!  
  
(Oh yes, and by the way, I have had a few requests to make this have male/male pairings, but I'm not sure yet. Please give me your opinion in a review! Thanks!!)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Heero and Wufei were sitting around the common room with the rest of the Slytherins. Suddenly Wufei heard something that caught his attention. An idiot-looking blond boy was crowing to a few other boys, saying, "Can you imagine the look on all of those Griffindor faces when these things move in?" He held up a cage with what looked like a glowing red cockroach with large wings in it. "Their first years will HATE it here! And that stupid Professor McGonagall won't even ever suspect us, because I'm going to slip them in with that Longbottom boy, Neville's, stuff tomorrow in class when I'm sure nobody can see me!" he explained, causing more laughter from the other boys.  
  
"That seems kind of cowardly to me." Wufei commented.  
  
The blond boy looked startled for an instant at Wufei's statement, then he narrowed his eyes furiously. "I don't see you doing any better! Plus, what do you know? You haven't ever even been in a Wizarding school before; you're practically a muggle." he said nastily.  
  
Wufei started to say something back when Heero put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Wufei. We don't want to start anything." Heero said calmly.  
  
"That's right! You'd better just sit yourself down before you get into more than you can handle!" the blond boy shouted.  
  
Wufei bared his teeth and his eyes flashed. "Look, BOY, I don't think you know one thing about extreme situations, so I suggest you just cool it." he said warningly.  
  
The blond boy jumped up, and then beckoned two large boys over. "If you think you are so much more than me, than I challenge you to prove it right here and now!" he said smugly.  
  
It all went downhill from there. Professor Snape eventually ran in and stopped Wufei as he was pounding a group of other boys mercilessly in pulp.  
  
***  
  
As I read over that, I realize it looks a little like a bar scene from an old Western movie. I am a Texan, by the way. Please read on.  
  
***  
  
Trowa leaned against the wall in a corner of the Ravenclaw common room. He was silent and still. All of the other people were talking happily in little groups, playing games and having fun. A girl happened to notice that he was all alone and invited him to sit with she and her friends.  
  
"Hi, I'm Fiona!" she greeted. "These are Loren, Megan, Tiffany, and Joel!" she said, pointed to the other girls in the group. Each of the girls smiled and waved.  
  
"I am called Trowa," a pause, "it's nice to meet you all." This was said in monotone, but it bespoke that there was at least someone alive in there.  
  
The girls proceeded to try to make conversation with him, every time getting a short, monotone answer. They glanced back and forth between each other. It was becoming uncomfortable for them to talk to someone who was so still, quiet, and unfeeling.  
  
***  
  
Duo and Quatre did much better in each of their common rooms. Quatre was instantly adored among the Hufflepuffs, and was collecting new friends by the dozens. Duo became incredibly popular, liked for his good looks, his wits, and his attitude.  
  
***  
  
Argh, I know it wasn't very long and Quatre, Duo, and Heero didn't get much information, but I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon! And in the meantime, please please please review! My "Writer's UN-Blocker 5000" works on reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

All right, I am going to try to make this chapter pretty long! I know I have been a bad little author in the past and done teeny-weeny little chapters with not much to them, but this one will be longer!!  
  
Thanks you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! You all are my motivation! That means YOU: Hermweasly^_^, Elf, Dragonlet, pyra, nut job, noname, Chris, Silverdrake, Dragonlet (again!), Chris (again!), Pyra (again!), Mungo Jerry, _______, Selena-Wolf, Black Robed One, vampirequeen02, Raydias, TatraMegami, Pyra (thrice!), TatraMegami (again!), Dragonlet (thrice!), vampirequeen02 (again!), rstarbreeze, ______ signed `- /;) (x3), Kenshin, nut job (again!), Greymalkin, Silver_Angel, magenta- potter, and LadyPegasus!!!!!  
  
I owe you people everything, I love you all!!  
  
(By the way, I have decided that this fic will have no male/male pairings. I have nothing against gays; I'm just not going to put any in here.)  
  
***  
  
When you learn that there is no magic in a gun  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo felt someone shaking him, but he ignored it. "Duo? Duo, come on! We are going to be late! WAKE UP!" someone who he recognized as one of the other Griffendor boys shouted.  
  
Duo cracked open his eyes. He groaned and sat up. It was too early to be awake. "Are you serious? Oh man, it's too early!" he said, but got up.  
  
He looked doubtfully as his new outfit. It was black, that was good, but it was definitely not his style. "Just a LITTLE dweeby." he muttered, but if anyone heard him, they didn't say anything.  
  
He changed, and then sat down to do his hair. The other boys in the room all stopped suddenly and stared at him. One opened his mouth like he was going to comment on Duo's strange hair habits, then just shut it again and looked away in either disbelief at the un-cool-ness of it, or in respect of the very-cool-ness of it.  
  
Either way, Duo ignored him and continued on his hair. Once he was finally done, the group rushed down the stairs. The Common Room was already empty, because most of the people had left for breakfast by now.  
  
- -  
  
When they entered the Main Hall, they realized that they were the very last ones to arrive. Duo had really slowed them down, but it wasn't his fault; he wasn't used to this yet. Several people looked up at them as they sat down, and the other boys began conversing with their friends.  
  
A few people greeted Duo friendly, but he didn't really have anyone he knew to talk to. Plus, e was far to hungry to this about paying attention to people.  
  
For someone so thin, Duo could sure swallow it down. Of course this may have been because he never could really get as much as he wanted to eat in the past, so the effect of that was that was now endlessly hungry.  
  
- -  
  
The Slytherins and the Gryffindors had Transmogrification together with Professor McGonagall as their first class. Heero just gave blank, cold looks that spoke of how he still didn't believe in this, but Wufei and Duo both looked on with surprised curiosity.  
  
Duo was less pleased, however, by the load of homework that was assigned at the end. "Why could we ever need to really do this all? And where can we ever find the time." Duo complained while they made their way to Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Don't worry, there will be time. It may not seem like it right now, but trust me that it will become manageable for you soon." Harry assured him. He walked with Ron on one side of him and Duo on the other, and the three talked about the upcoming class. Hermione was back with some group of girl friends talking.  
  
"I'm really anxious to meet this guy, myself. Who did they get this time that is crazy enough to take the job after everything that's happened to the last ones?" Ron stated.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, "What happened to the last ones?"  
  
"Well, they've all sort of. not had so much good luck." Ron turned to Harry for help.  
  
"Our first year here, the teacher who had taught here for several years, Professor Quarrel, turns out to be evil and tried to kill me and raise a once-powerful, evil, wizard again. Lockheart was the professor our second year, but he turned out to be a fraud and lost his memory when we forced him to help us kill a Basilisk, a giant snake thing. Our third year Professor Lupin taught us, and he was great, but he left at the end of the year because everyone found out that he was a Werewolf. Last year we were supposed to have Professor Moody, but an evil wizard kidnapped and impersonated him through most of the year so he could try to help the same evil wizard Quarrel was trying to rise. So, none of them have lasted more than a year, and no one knows who Hogwarts was able to hire this time." Harry explained at length.  
  
Duo starred at him for a moment and then blinked and replied, "So, this is just an ordinary sort of school, huh?" They all grinned at the strangeness of it for a second, then entered the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.  
  
- -  
  
They sat down and got out their things, but class hadn't started yet. Duo saw Quatre sitting with the other Hufflepuffs, and waved to him. The blond was conversing with the other boys around him cheerily. Duo smiled; it was good that Quatre was making plenty of friends. Of course, how could he not? He's so friendly and kind to everyone.  
  
Duo himself had been rapidly gathering friends. Most were originally attracted to his American good looks and nice hair, but they soon found out that that was paired with wits and charm. A few of the other boys were looking jealously at him, where he sat surrounded by girls. He was telling some story or another in great detail, moving his hands extravagantly, and completely ignoring the other boys' looks.  
  
Quatre laughed lightly to himself. That was so like Duo.  
  
Class should have started by now, but the professor wasn't there yet. After several more minutes, people were really starting to get anxious. "Where is he?" people started to whisper to one another.  
  
Then with a horribly slow creak, the room's door opened, and the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts appeared.  
  
***  
  
Augh, I know I'm evil! I hate leaving this at a hanger, but I figure if I don't update soon you'll all forget me! But I still feel really, really guilty, so I'm going to start the next chapter right now!  
  
~The author looks surprisingly like a meek little person saying, "Please don't beat me!"~  
  
I know that this chapter wasn't very good, especially the dialog, but I promise better stuff coming up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
